


Расти и расти

by julyp



Series: Как мы дошли до жизни такой [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mind Healers, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Young Anakin Skywalker, bant is a good friend, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Когда Энакин только стал падаваном, он решил примерить одежду Оби-Вана. А Оби-Ван понял, что со временем всё наладится.
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Как мы дошли до жизни такой [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Расти и расти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Room to Grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288510) by [KCKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCKenobi/pseuds/KCKenobi). 



> Работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9696429) и [фанфиксе](https://fanfics.me/fic149750).  
> Бета хочется жить.

От воспоминаний было тошно.

Оби-Ван вышел от целителя душ и сжал кулаки — все равно под рукавами не видно. Он решил, что лучше всё позабудет. Забудет Набу, забудет Совет, забудет, что ему нужно воспитывать девятилетнего ребенка. Он и сам себя ребенком чувствовал! Забыть было проще, от этого ему тошно не будет.

Встречи с целителем должны были помочь. И если честно, ему было над чем поработать: разорванные узы с Квай-Гоном, кошмары, тревога, поганое настроение — все это мучило его и когда он спал, и когда чем-то занимался. Но каждый раз, когда он выходил от целителя, лучше не становилось — только поганее. Он пошел быстрее: скорей бы свалить из больничного крыла.

Но ушел он недалеко.

— Оби-Ван?

Он так и застыл — протянув руку к двери, что вела к приемной, и подумал было, что нужно рвануть отсюда и сбежать. Просто притвориться, что ничего не слышал. Он ведь мог притвориться, что торопится и задержаться просто не может? Сердце замерло, и он почти сбежал… Почти. Он медленно развернулся, а лицо сделал поравнодушнее.

— Бант, — сказал он и нерешительно улыбнулся ей. — Привет.

На ней была обычная роба целителя, а в руках она держала ящик со шприцами и ампулами. Она улыбнулась в ответ.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты заболел?

Оби-Ван нерешительно взглянул в сторону крыла, где располагались целители душ, и затем снова посмотрел на Бант.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Просто… пришел… за бинтами. Не для меня, — сказал он, а затем быстро добавил: — Для падавана.

— За бинтами. Конечно, — кивнула Бант, но что она думает, он понять не мог. Что он увидел? Недоверие? Жалость? Неловкость? Что бы то ни было — ему от этого лучше не стало. Квай-Гон умер несколько недель назад, а друзья, кажется, позабыли, как вести себя с ним. Поэтому он решил, что просто будет избегать их всех. Сила великая, когда у него были уроки по половому воспитанию, которые вел мастер Йода, ему было не так неловко! По крайней мере, тогда ему удавалось не смотреть в глаза другим.

— Конечно, — повторил он и развернулся к двери. — Ну, я пошел.

— Без бинтов?

— Каких бинтов? — Бант подняла брови, а он понял, что сплоховал. Проклятье. — Ах да, конечно, конечно, я же… за бинтами пришел.

Бант тактично ничего не сказала, а просто поставила ящик на стол и зашла в кладовку.

Через несколько секунд она уже вернулась. Она протянула ему бинт и посмотрела с сочувствием.

— Позаботься о своем падаване, — мягко сказала она, — И о себе позаботься тоже, Оби.

— Со мной все нормально. 

— С каких пор ты взялся за привычку обманывать меня? — вздохнула она.

Хватит с него. Он не хотел ничего вспоминать. Пора отпустить и забыть. Лучше ему убраться отсюда побыстрее, иначе он скажет что-нибудь грубое или разрыдается. Или и то, и другое сразу. Сунув бинт в карман, он шагнул назад и застыл возле двери.

— Не буду тебе мешать. Наверняка у тебя много работы.

— Оби-Ван...

Но он ушел, недослушав.

К счастью, по пути он почти никого не встретил. Ему хватало шепотков «Смотрите, убийца сита идет», когда он проходил мимо детского крыла. Поэтому когда Оби-Ван добрался до комнат, в которых он жил с Квай… Энакином — с Энакином, ему пора запомнить, — он вздохнул с облегчением.

Вход и весь пол наверняка был завален запчастями, какими-нибудь механизмами или, быть может, разобранными дроидами. Такая горячая увлеченность дроидами и машинами в лучшем случае забавляла Оби-Вана. В худшем же — только нервировала и злила. Он медленно и осторожно, чтобы не споткнуться ни обо что, вошел в темную комнату.

Но внутри никого не было.

Дверь в спальню Энакина была приоткрыта — в ней тоже было темно, а вот из его, Оби-Вана, спальни лился слабый свет — наверное, забыл выключить перед уходом. Вздохнув, он отправился ставить чайник на плиту. Быть может, чай поднимет настроение. Вода грелась, а он тем временем скинул ботинки, рухнул на диван и страдальчески вздохнул.

Каждый раз, уходя к целителю, он врал Энакину, от этого было стыдно. Но и сказать правду он никак не мог. Падаван не должен был в нем сомневаться. Ему нужен хороший учитель, собранный, уравновешенный и спокойный… Да хотя бы такой, чтобы ночью не просыпался в холодному поту и не звал того, кто умер. Больше же всего он хотел, чтобы Энакин поверил, что Оби-Ван ничем не хуже Квай-Гона. Что учитель из него тоже хороший.

Пускай и он, и Энакин знали, что это неправда.

Оби-Ван не сразу заметил, как быстро эта мысль просочилась в разум. Он попытался выпустить ее в Силу, как советовал целитель. Но не сработало. Впрочем, пытаться он не перестал. В конце концов он погрузился в медитацию, хотя надежды, что это поможет, не было.

И тут что-то загрохотало.

Оби-Ван сел. Могло статься, что дома он был не один. Он осмотрел пустую комнату. Никого. Только чайник тихонько нагревался. Руки тряслись. Он запустил их в волосы, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Энакин? — позвал он, потому что ну кто это мог еще быть?

— Ой, учитель! — услышал он в ответ и расслабился. — Не знал… не знал, что ты дома… и вот...

Оби-Ван прищурился. Расслаблялся он недолго. Слишком уж подозрительно звучал Энакин. И что еще более странно, его голос доносился из спальни Оби-Вана.

Тот встал, вытирая потные ладони о штаны.

— Что ты забыл в моей комнате?

— Ничего. Я ничего не забыл. Совсем ничего.

Оби-Ван хмыкнул. «Именно так люди говорят правду, Энакин», — подумал он, закатив глаза.

— Точно? — сказал он, смотря на дверь в спальню.

— Подожди! Не входи! — испуганно крикнул Энакин. — Пожалуйста, не входи, я выйду через минутку, я тут... подожди!

Но Оби-Ван ждать не стал. Он вошел в комнату и тут же наткнулся на Энакина...

...Укутанного с ног до головы в одежду Оби-Вана.

Оби-Ван закрыл рот рукой. Энакин тонул в длинных для него штанах, ремень был обернут вокруг пояса дважды — видимо, чтобы штаны сразу не упали. А в сапоги ноги помещались почти полностью. Роба тоже висела чуть ли не до самого пола, еще и соскользнула с одного плеча. Ну и напоследок Энакин набросил на себя сразу два Оби-Вановых плаща, и те, соответственно, по большей части лежали на полу.

Лицо Энакина полностью покраснело. Теперь он отчаянно пытался стянуть сапоги. Он подпрыгнул на одной ноге, потянул сапог, потерял равновесие и плюхнулся на пол, тут же исчезая в куче одежды.

— Ты только не злись, — тоненьким голоском пропищал он откуда-то из этой горы.

Ответить Оби-Ван не мог.

Сейчас он мог только хохотать.

Казалось, смех застал его врасплох — было так странно ощущать, как двигаются мышцы от смеха, как он дышит — он уже и позабыл, как нужно смеяться. А тут, надо же — захохотал. По-настоящему смеялся. Он не смеялся несколько недель. Пускай руки у него дрожали до сих пор, он все равно прикрыл рот ладонью. Казалось, даже поганое настроение куда-то подевалось. Наконец-то ему было лучше. А рядом был Энакин — непутевый, нелепый, но все еще замечательный падаван, который по неизведанной причине решил напялить на себя его одежду.

Поэтому Оби-Ван и хохотал!

— Что, во имя Силы, — сказал он, когда наконец-то смог дышать, — ты делал?

Энакин выглянул из кучи одежды. Из-под капюшона мантии выглядывали ярко-красные щеки. Он нерешительно улыбнулся, и Оби-Ван понял, что Энакин не видел его таким. Он не знал, что Оби-Ван любил шутить, насмехаться, да и вообще был не таким угрюмым. Энакин ведь, по сути, понятия не имел, каким был Оби-Ван до того, как все полетело к ситовой матери. А сейчас вот увидел.

Оби-Вану хотелось, чтобы Энакин знал его таким. Осталось только вытащить того, старого Оби-Вана, из всего этого дерьма.

«А это, — подумал он, глотая смех, — только начало».

Энакин вскочил.

— Понимаешь, я… — пробормотал он. — На тренировке Аарон сказал, что в рыцарских одеждах есть секретные карманы. Я решил проверить, а потом… — он натянул капюшон на лицо, пытаясь спрятаться. — Ты был на собрании, а я… короче, я подумал, что если надену твою одежду, то ничего плохого не случится, и я хотел быть таким же крутым, как ты.

Последние слова он сказал очень быстро и очень тихо — расслышать было сложно. Но Оби-Ван снова рассмеялся и подошел к Энакину. Он откинул капюшон в сторону и взъерошил волосы падавана.

— Пожалуй, — сказал он, — тебе еще расти и расти.

Энакин удивленно поднял голову и взглянул на Оби-Вана с улыбкой. Энакин улыбался из-за него, из-за Оби-Вана. Это было так приятно, что тот подумал: не так уж все и плохо. А потом будет еще лучше.

— Итак, мастер Скайуокер, — сказал он, теперь рассмеялся уже Энакин. — Не хотите ли чашечку чая? Чайник я уже поставил.

Энакин поморщился.

— Да ладно тебе, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Чай не так уж и плох. Со временем тебе понравится.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он мне нравился, — прикрыл рот рукой Энакин.

— Ладно, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван. — Тогда соку? — Энакин кивнул. — Я налью. А ты пока одежду убери в шкаф. М?

Он снова кивнул и начал раздеваться.

Но тут Оби-Ван вспомнил кое-что: давным-давно, когда ему было тринадцать, у них с Квай-Гоном было задание на заснеженной планете. Зимняя одежда в храме тогда была ярко-зеленая. Поэтому Оби-Ван надел куртку, сунул две кружки под капюшон, чтобы те торчали, как уши. Он зашел на кухню на коленях. «Чудесно выгляжу я, м?» — сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь звучать как Йода. Квай-Гон хохотал тогда так долго, что не мог стоять. После он сделал голо на память. Возможно, оно завалялось где-то. Он должен поискать его. Тут Оби-Ван понял, что улыбается во весь рот.

Наконец-то от воспоминаний не было тошно.

— Погоди-ка, Энакин, — сказал он.

Он потянулся к нижней полке, взял голокамеру... 

— Улыбнись!

— УЧИТЕЛЬ, НЕТ, СТОЙ!

...И нажал на кнопку.


End file.
